United Once More
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: It is now the twenty-first century and the mighty Heroes of Albion have become nothing but legends, or have they?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Albion; A land that had seen many cruel deeds of war, slavery and destruction. A land protected by the mighty Heroes of Will, Skill and Strength. Heroes of magic who could make lightning appear from their very fingertips; their bodies covered will brilliant blue or magnificent red lines. Heroes graced with long limbs and eyes sharper than a hawk that could shoot a fly a mile away. Heroes with greater strength and fortitude than that of a troll and the rarest of all were the Heroes that had all three abilities, but Heroes are only legends now. Today, Albion isn't protected by Heroes, but by an army trained with guns…

Richard awoke to a pleasant sight. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him, causing him to smile. Every Sunday night Richard would go out partying, trying to pick someone up. He wasn't always lucky, but last night he had made a catch. In years past he had always gone to bed with a chalice of wine and a warm body or two next to him, but those days were over. These days he would be lucky to find someone once a month. Until last night, he had gone two months without, but it had been worth it.

The brunette he had picked up had made it most pleasurable. On top of that she had been so easy to seduce. He found her sitting by herself, upset due to the recent breakup she had just experienced. She was vulnerable and Richard took advantage of it. He was patient and pretended to give his sympathy to her pathetic blubbering whilst continuously buying her drinks. Then, after a few good flattering words, she willingly followed him home. It was a bad idea; for Richard had plans other than just sleeping with her.

Sighing, he reluctantly pulled away from the naked woman and began to get dressed in his military uniform. Due to government policy all healthy, fit and unemployed men had to join the army. Unfortunately, Richard met all the requirements and now had to protect the people he couldn't give a damn about. It was the second time in his life he had to help people unwillingly with nothing to gain from it. True, he was being paid a decent salary but he was already rich – not that the government knew of his fortune – and getting more money was relatively useless.

Once he was dressed he walked back into his bedroom and saw that the young woman was awake.

'Good morning, my dear.' Richard greeted the girl, handing over her clothes. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, I did, thank you.' The girl blushed, accepting her clothes off him.

'That's good. Listen, if you're not too busy this morning, I would like to take you somewhere.' said Richard, smiling one of his most charming smiles.

'No, I'm not busy.' She replied quickly. 'Where are we going?' While she spoke she began to get dressed.

'Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now.'

And what a surprise it will be. He thought, with a smirk touching his handsome features.

Half an hour later, Richard was leading the young woman through the crowded streets of Wraithmarsh.

'I've lived in Wraithmarsh all my life, you know.' The girl, Anna, told Richard conversationally. 'What about you?'

'I've lived in a number of places over the years.' said Richard truthfully. 'But I was born here.'

He stopped outside of an old, dark cathedral.

'Well, we're here.' he announced, before walking up the path to the cathedral's entrance.

'I've never been in here before.' Anna admitted nervously, clutching Richard's arm tightly. 'Is this like an old church or something?'

'No, it's a court, not that it's used that much now.' explained Richard. 'In fact, this is the oldest building in Wraithmarsh.'

'Really?' said an interested Anna.

'Really.' said a slightly amused Richard. 'Over a thousand years ago, Wraithmarsh was known as Oakvale. It was a peaceful farming region until bandits attacked and pillaged the many towns leaving no survivors, except one. A small boy hid from the pirates and later grew up to be a fabled Hero that was stronger than a troll, swifter than a balverine, and was a gifted user of Will. A sort of magic. Then, a hundred years later, after the region of Oakvale had been rebuilt, disaster struck again. This time from an internal threat. A young man condemned his village and those nearby when he went to the Shadow Court and asked them to give him enteral youth. The Shadow Court did so willingly as long as each year the villager sacrificed someone else's youth. As a result the beautiful region of Oakvale became a dark and dangerous marsh land filled with banshees and hollow men. That was until it was reconstructed into the town we see today. Many people lost their lives during the construction of the city.'

Richard and Anna walked quietly through the dark cathedral. Anna was looking at Richard, wide-eyed, before bursting out laughing.

'Oh, you almost had me there, Richard!' she laughed. 'There's no such thing as magic, banshees and hollow men. As for that villager; there is no way anyone could stay young forever, unless he found the Fountain of Youth, which is also just a myth.'

'I wouldn't be so sure, my dear.' said Richard quietly. They had arrived in a large, old court room. 'Would you hold this for me?' he added, handing her a dark looking seal.

'Sure,' shrugged Anna. The moment she took it, she knew something was wrong. The seal began to fill her with dread and cut her fingers, and she screamed as three shadows appeared. Richard gave them a small bow.

'Richard, what is going on?' asked a terrified Anna. She gave another scream, this time of pain and terror as she felt her energy begin to drain, whilst being surrounded in grey fog and then… it was over. When she looked down at the seal she noticed that the skin on her hands had become thin and wrinkled, like her eighty year old grandmother's hands. Anna then caught sight of her reflection in the cold black stone behind Richard and saw that she was now an old lady. But how was that possible? Unless…she looked quickly at the indifferent Richard.

'That story…you were telling the truth, weren't you?' She was trembling all over.

'But of course. And thanks to you, I will remain youthful.' smiled Richard.

'You cold heartless monster!' screamed Anna. 'The police and army will know of this!'

'But who do you think they are going to believe? A respectable soldier like me or a mad old woman?' smirked Richard. 'But on the odd chance that they do believe you…'

The sound of a gunshot filled the air and Anna crumbled to the ground, dead.

'My lords,' said Richard, turning and giving them a slight bow.

'We look forward to your next sacrifice.' said one of the Shadow Judges coldly as a pair of shadows appeared to dispose of Anna's body.

It was such a shame too, thought Richard as he walked off to work (he refused to use one of those cars). She was quite pretty and was like lightning under the sheets.

To get to work, Richard had to walk from one side of Wraithmarsh to the other. At one point he had to pass a local school. It was clearly break time when Richard walked past, for all the kids were outside running around screaming. Richard gritted his teeth. He hated children. They had more energy than they knew what to do with and always ran around pointlessly wasting time.

He gritted his teeth even more as another loud scream sounded. He irritably looked over at the children and, in doing so, he noticed a six year old boy apart from the other children. He was sitting quietly under the shade of a nearby tree, reading. It was for this reason that Richard spared a few seconds to look before stopping to give the boy his full attention. He knew this boy. He knew that he had seen him before. His chocolate brown hair and sad, protected brown eyes looked familiar to him, but he didn't know why. Then, as though the boy could feel Richard's eyes on him, he looked directly at Richard and smiled. This made Richard frown and he slowly went on his way well aware of the boy's eyes following him.

I must be right. I must know him from somewhere and he obviously knows me; for him to smile at me. Richard mused. No, I'm imagining things. I probably saw him once before and didn't any notice. The kid was just being surprisingly friendly to a stranger. Yes, that's it.

Convinced that he didn't know the boy, Richard pushed him from his mind and continued on his way to work, wondering what pointless military exercises he was going to have to participate in today.

An hour later, he was standing with nine other men, his training and working group. They were waiting for their commander. Each of them was talking about their weekend, but Richard didn't join in. In fact, he never took part in their idle chatter and they never bothered to include him.

'All right, that's enough chit-chat!' yelled their commander, Mark. They quickly jumped into rank, though Richard took his time. 'I am very impressed with the progress you have all made, but now comes your toughest hand-to-hand challenge.'

The soldiers' eyes lit up at the challenge while Richard mentally yawned. The last time Mark had set them a challenge Richard had done it without breaking a sweat. In fact, he hadn't used any effort at all.

'This is who you will be fighting. Our best soldier.' Mark motioned to someone that Richard couldn't see, but he could tell what his fellow soldiers thought of this champion. They all started laughing and wolf whistling.

Richard assumed that it was a "pretty boy" as they called certain men. They had done the same thing to Richard until they saw how talented he was with a gun.

'All right, knock it off, you dogs.' laughed Mark. 'When I call your name, you will come forth and have your butts kicked.'

The soldiers' smiles disappeared immediately. Mark couldn't be serious, could he? But he was and they all found out the hard way.

'Right. Pete, you're up!'

As Pete moved towards the unknown champion the other soldiers moved out of rank to watch. Richard didn't join them. He didn't find people fighting each other interesting unless he was the one fighting and only if the fight benefited him. He simply stood there and listened to Pete getting throttled while the other soldiers cheered him on.

'Come on! You can do it!'

'Yeah! Come on, Pete! Show that little girl what you're made of!'

This sparked Richard's curiosity and he walked over to join his comrades. When he arrived he saw Pete on the ground panting while a slender young woman stood calmly above him. Her waist length, chocolate brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, which was moving slightly in the wind while her hazel eyes remained locked on Pete. Richard frowned; he knew that woman, but he didn't know how.

One by one his comrades stepped forward and each of them failed.

'All right, Richard, come and give it your best shot.'

Richard calmly stepped forward still trying to figure out where he knew her from. The woman turned to face him and her eyes widened with surprise, before she smiled at him; recognition present in her eyes.

So, she knows who I am, thought Richard, but he didn't have long to think about it before she aimed a punch at his face. He caught her fist in his hand, earning gasps from the other soldiers and Mark. None of them had been able to block any of her attacks.

She then dropped down low to knock Richard off his feet. Richard jumped before dodging another one of her attacks. He had to admit that she was fast, but she wasn't quick enough to land a single blow on him.

Eventually he began to tire – with boredom – of their little fight and he snaked behind her, twisting her arm around her back before wrapping his other arm around her waist, trapping her other arm by her side.

Mark and Richard's comrades just stared at them, open mouthed. Richard had beaten the best soldier in Albion.

'Even after all these years, it's just like old times, hey Reaver?' chuckled the woman softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If**** you send me a review anonymously with a question for me to reply to, ****add a way of contacting you**** to answer it, otherwise I will just ignore it. In saying this, you can also ask me questions on my ****Facebook page****, which is ****recommended****.**

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 4 February 2012  
><strong>Updated:<br>Beta:** Itome


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Richard's eyes widened. He hadn't gone by Reaver for years, a hundred to be exact. So how could she know his other name? And what did she mean by "Just like old times"? He let her go and she took a step back, levelling a calm look at him.

'You don't remember me, do you?' Her voice betrayed her amusement.

Richard vaguely wondered if he had slept with her as Mark walked over towards them.

'Congratulations, Richard! You're the first person to beat Captain Sparrow in hand-to-hand combat.' he said.

'Sparrow?' repeated Richard. Why did that seem so familiar to him?

'A name my sister used to call me.' Sparrow responded. 'But others used to call me Lionheart.'

'You are indeed worthy of that title,' agreed Mark. 'You are like the legendary Hero Lionheart herself.'

Richard gasped. He now remembered who she was…

'…_and we're done.' Barnum said as Reaver's study door slammed open._

'_And you're sure that it will look like me?' Reaver inquired suspiciously, ignoring the young lady storming angrily towards him._

'_Exactly like you, sir.' Barnum replied confidently. 'In three months, the picture should be developed and …'_

'_Three months? That's no good.' Reaver chuckled, then, in one swift movement he shot Barnum and calmly turned to face the angry woman only to find her pistol under his chin._

'_And looking as youthful and spirited as ever!' Reaver said jovially, knocking the pistol out of her hand. 'Aren't you a tricky one? Good for you. You have my eternal thanks for delivering that troublesome seal.'_

'_I don't want your eternal gratitude!' snapped the beautiful Hero Lionheart, before aiming a punch at Reaver's face._

_Reaver caught her fist before snaking behind her and twisting said arm behind her back while pulling her tightly against him with his other arm around her waist, trapping her other arm by her side._

'_Nice try,' he purred._

Richard's eyes widened. Hero was here? But how was that possible? How could the Hero of Bowerstone, the first Queen of Albion be here? In this time? She died years ago back when Albion was at the beginning of the Age of Industry.

Richard was barely aware of Mark dismissing them as he watched Sparrow walk away. She still walked with the same confidence and sway in her hips.

That night, Richard left the training site, lost in thought and it was all because of Sparrow. He barely paid any attention to those around him until he found his way blocked by none other than Sparrow herself.

'Come with me,' was all she said, before walking off.

Richard stood there debating whether to follow her or not. In the end, he went against his better judgement. Knowing his luck he would get caught up in some mess with her like last time.

Half an hour later, they arrived at what Richard assumed to be Sparrow's house. He followed her inside and into the kitchen where a small boy was sitting, doing his homework. The boy looked up as they entered and Richard gave a small in audible gasp. It was the same boy that he saw that morning at the school.

'Hello Reaver.' The boy said calmly. 'Hi Mum.'

'You alright, Logan?' asked Sparrow, gently kissing him on the head and looking over at what he was doing.

Logan? frowned a thoughtful Richard. Ah, yes, that had been Hero's eldest son. He had been king until his Hero brother overthrew him.

'Are you happy with pizza for dinner, Reaver?' asked Sparrow, interrupting Richard from his thoughts.

'Huh? Oh, yes.' Richard flicked his eyes to Sparrow as she spoke, averting his gaze away from Logan.

'Any type in particular?'

'No.'

'Logan, the usual?'

'Yes please, Mum.'

Sparrow reached across the kitchen bench and grabbed her home phone. Moments later she was speaking to someone ordering two pizzas to be delivered.

'Pizza will be here in fifteen minutes.' said Sparrow as she sat on top of the kitchen benching, looking over at Richard. 'I wondered if you were still around or if you had decided to call it quits.'

'Me? Call it quits?' Richard smirked. 'My dear, unlike the other temperamental beings on this earth, I know how to enjoy life.'

'You didn't look like you were having fun at training.' Sparrow said pointedly.

'Every time has its downside and the army currently takes the top.' Richard shrugged, before looking slyly at Sparrow. 'Were you watching me?'

Sparrow smiled. Ever since their little fight she had indeed been watching him.

'You look better when you're all sweaty and shirtless. Makes you look manlier.'

'So I take it you liked what you saw?' asked a slightly surprised Richard.

'Maybe.'

Logan glanced from his mother to Richard and back again, before making a slightly disgusted face and packing up his books before heading to his room.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan, Sparrow and Richard were sitting down at the dinner table, eating their pizza.

'What was it like watching the world progress to how it is today, Reaver?' asked a curious Logan.

'Richard.' corrected Richard. 'In this time my name is Richard. Reaver became a bit…out dated.'

'So, what was it like?' Logan persisted.

'It has been quite fascinating to see how far technology has come.' he answered.

'I'd say. It's kind of scary how fast it's evolving, when you think about it.' Sparrow said conversationally. 'It's also kind of sad.'

'What do you mean?' Richard was intrigued, what could be sad about progress?

'Remember all those years ago, back when children ran around outside playing Heroes? Well, you rarely see children outside as much now. They're all inside playing the Wii or Xbox.'

Richard mulled over her information for a moment before his curiosity finally got the better of him.

'What are you doing here, Hero?' Richard finally asked. 'How is it even possible for you to be here?'

'I don't know.' admitted Sparrow. 'I was just reincarnated for some reason.'

'And you've always been able to remember everything from your past life?' Richard was confused. How did something like this even happen?

'No. My parents took me and my older brother's to Millfields and when I was swimming in the Lake, I found an underwater cave which led to the Heroes Guild.' explained Sparrow. 'Going through there seemed like a memory from a dream. Anyway, inside the remains of the Guild I found my old music box and it showed me all that I had forgotten. I was six and from that day, my relationship with my family hasn't been on the best of terms. Especially when Logan was born when I was eighteen. My parents had an absolute fit.'

'So the old king was reincarnated too?' Richard glanced down, looking to see if Sparrow was wearing a wedding ring.

'Mum and I were the only ones to be reborn.' Logan said quietly. 'Father, Jonathan, Walter, Jasper…none of them have come back.'

'So, you had a one night stand or something?' Richard kept his voice even but inside, he was shocked. He never thought Sparrow would do something like that.

'I'm still a virgin, Richard.' Sparrow said calmly.

'Then how -?' Richard trailed off and looked at Logan.

'Logan, why don't you go have a bath?' Sparrow's voice was amiable but Richard knew what she was doing. Whatever she was going to say was not for Logan's ears.

'Sure,' replied Logan, before leaving the room.

Sparrow remained silent for a few moments before answering Richard's question.

'I don't know how he was conceived. All I do know is that I woke up one morning, pregnant, and nine months later he was born. When he was five he somehow regained his memories of _his_ past life, which made it difficult for him to be friends with the other kids.'

'I gathered as much,' Richard murmured, thinking back to earlier that morning when he saw Logan sitting by himself.

'It's been difficult for Logan, though he will never admit it.' Sparrow said quietly as she began to clear the table. 'He misses his brother. He misses Jonathan. From the outside they didn't seem close, but they were. It is unbelievable how close they were. Jonathan meant everything to Logan.'

'What about you?'

'I'm no stranger to the loss of loved ones.' Sparrow shrugged. 'Thanks to my time in the Spire, I'm able to force all the bad thoughts out of my mind and close my heart…just like you.'

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

Richard sat quietly in Sparrow's darkened lounge room with a glass of wine in his hand. He could just make out Sparrow saying goodnight to Logan and moments later, she was sitting next to him, pouring herself a glass of wine.

'I wonder how much sleep I'll get tonight.' Sparrow yawned, before taking a sip of her drink.

'What do you mean?'

'Logan's been having a lot of nightmares lately about something called the Crawler. Apparently, it tried to cover Aurora and Albion in darkness.'

'Yes. It is the reason Logan became a tyrant and Jonathan than started a revolution before coming king.' Richard replied, recalling the past events. 'Sweet boy. Managed to keep most of his promises to keep the people happy and defeat the Crawler. Never agreed with any of my ideas. I was particularly disappointed when he didn't turn the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage into a brothel.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Sparrow snorted in amusement.

'Do you think Albion's in danger again?' asked Richard. 'I mean, it can't be coincidence that both you and Logan were reincarnated, with full memories, and out of all the people in Albion we just happen to stumble across each other. That's too big to be a coincidence.'

'You are right, Reaver.' A quiet, yet familiar voice said.

'Theresa!' gasped Sparrow, dropping her wine glass which promptly shattered on the floor.

Theresa was standing at the entrance to the longue room still wearing her red and white dress with matching hood.

'I can't believe you're still alive.' Richard grumbled. 'Are Garth and Hammer here too?' he added with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'No. Their destinies have already been fulfilled, unlike yours.' answered Theresa.

'You're going to drag me into some sort of mess, just like last time, aren't you?' 'Richard was more than a little annoyed by the return of the Seer. She always brought trouble his way.

'You don't have a choice.' Theresa's voice betrayed little emotion, as usually. 'Albion's end is coming and all that stands in its way are two Heroes.'

'Alright, that explains Hero's return and why we met again, but why was Logan reborn?'

'He will be your guide to help you find the fabled weapon that can destroy the approaching darkness.'

'But Jonathan defeated the Crawler years ago,' said a tired voice behind Theresa. Logan was standing there rubbing his eyes. 'I was there.'

'The Crawler was only a puppet of darkness.' Theresa explained as Logan joined Sparrow and Richard on the couch. 'His master is far more powerful and cruel. Compared to the true darkness, the Crawler is nothing more than a mere bandit.'

'That's not good. Dealing with the Crawler was hard enough.' groaned Logan, leaning against his mother for comfort.

Sparrow automatically put her arms around her son, before she quickly shot a worried look down at her small son.

'Logan, you're shaking! What happened?'

'I had another nightmare.' mumbled Logan. 'I was in Shadelight, where the Crawler lived, and I was walking through its dark corridors. It was getting darker and darker until I saw something glowing faintly so I hurried forward to get it. Then two dark sentinels stepped out in front of me and…I woke up. It was dark and cold. It filled me with dread and despair.'

'It's all right, sweet heart. It was only a dream; a memory of your past life. You're safe.' Sparrow said comfortingly, but Logan was shaking his head.

'It wasn't a memory, Mum.' said a shaken Logan.

'Then it was just based on a memory…'

Logan shook his head again.

'Your son is right, Little Sparrow.' Theresa said calmly. 'They are not memories, but visions.'

'Visions?' Sparrow looked quickly at Theresa. 'What do you mean visions? You mean he can see the future like you?'

'Not exactly, but he can see things other people cannot. That is why he was reincarnated. That is why he is your guide.'

'You spoke of him leading us to a weapon. What's so special about it?' asked Richard.

'It is the only weapon in existence that can kill the darkness.' said Theresa.

'And where is it located?' Richard was dreading the answer. Nothing was ever easy when both Theresa and Hero were involved.

'You already know where it is.'

'That weapon museum in Bowerstone?' Richard asked hopefully.

'No. It is in Aurora in Shadelight.' Theresa said softly. Logan flinched and Sparrow held him closer. 'Logan saw the way just now.'

'No.' Sparrow said coldly. 'I know where you're going with this Theresa and my answer is no. Logan is not returning to that place!'

'Without him, you will not find the weapon.' Theresa said bluntly.

'But…Richard, tell her!' Sparrow looked desperately at him, but Richard looked thoughtful. 'You can't seriously be agreeing with her!'

'Look at it this way, Hero. He can either die there helping us get this weapon or he can die here along with millions of other people.' Richard spread out his hands in an encompassing gesture. 'Besides, there's a good chance that he won't die there. He'll be with us.'

'So? Didn't he have some of the best soldiers with him last time he was there?' Sparrow snapped. 'Last time I looked, none of them returned and Logan only just survived! So what makes you so confident?'

'Because it will take more than a flesh wound to bring one of us down and we know that the Crawler isn't there. Which just leaves some bird-like warriors and dark sentinels, both of which are quite easy to defeat. I had some practice when I was in Aurora.' he added when Sparrow gave him a "And how do you know that?" look.

'It doesn't matter!' Sparrow continued to argued. 'For all we know there could be hundreds of them! Or worse, there could be a new Crawler!'

'Mum, it's okay.' Logan interrupted. 'Rea-Richard and Theresa are right. If I don't go countless others will die. Besides, I was lucky once, maybe I will be again.'

Sparrow looked desperately around, but she was outnumbered. She sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Reluctantly, she nodded her agreement. Logan and Richard were right, if Logan didn't go everyone else would die and eventually so would he.

'Fine, but we'll have to fly there since most of my cullis gates have been destroyed.' Sparrow sighed.

'I'll book us the next flight to Aurora.' Richard put down his wine and made his way to the phone.

'Theresa,' began Sparrow, looking away from Logan and towards the Blind Seer only to find that she was gone. 'Argh! I hate it when she does that. Logan, go pack some clothes.'

'Yes Mum.' Logan said obediently. He was still a little shaken from his vision.

Sparrow watched him go before walking off to her own bedroom to get ready.

'There's a flight at ten o'clock in five days' time.' Richard told Sparrow, twenty minutes later as he stood at her bedroom door. 'I'll have to stop at my place first to pick up a few things.'

'We'll also need to break into the Bowerstone Weapon Museum.' said Sparrow, zipping up her backpack.

'Did you just say what I thought you just said?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because they currently have my old pistol, rifle, and sword; you know the ones I left to Jonathan.'

'In that case, we should go to my place as soon as you are ready.'

'I'm ready,' said Sparrow.

'So am I,' said Logan, coming to a halt next to Richard.

'In that case, let's get going.' said Richard, leading the way downstairs and to the front door. 'It will take us roughly half an hour to get to my place and then roughly four days to get to Bowerstone.'

Richard was right. It only took them half an hour to walk to his house. They crowded through the front door and Richard began flicking on the lights.

'Figures,' muttered Sparrow, looking around at his interior decorations. 'This house looks practically the same as your Bloodstone Manor…'

'And Millfields Manor,' added Logan as he muffled a yawn.

'Come, I'll show you to a room.' muttered Richard. They agreed that they would rest at Richard's and then set out at first light the next day.

Once Richard had shown them to their room, he went off to his own to pack for the trip before going to bed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written: <strong>7 February 2012  
><strong>Updated:<br>Beta: **Itome

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Richard, Sparrow and Logan left Richard's house when the first rays of radiant light hit the earth. Each of them carrying a backpack and, in Richard's case, numerous guns, including his Dragonstomper .48, and cutlass hidden on his body.

'I never thought that I'd go on a quest again.' Sparrow said conversationally as she stretched.

'You really enjoy it, don't you?' asked Richard as Logan walked ahead of them. Richard got the impression that he was still half asleep.

'How'd you guess?' Sparrow laughed and was surprised when Richard actually answered.

'You just have a certain glow about you when it comes to dangerous situation.' Richard shrugged. 'So tell me, is there someone special around for you?'

'No, I'm single. There have only been two loves in my life and always will be.' answered Sparrow and for some reason she was blushing. That actually surprised Richard. Since when did she blush?

'Let me guess you had a boyfriend who dumped you, but you never got over him even when you married – er – whatever his name was.' guessed Richard in a bored voice, making Sparrow laugh.

'No. Alex was my first love.' admitted Sparrow.

Logan glanced back at the mention of his father's name.

'Miss goody-Two-Shoes cheated on her husband?' said a mocking, but shocked Richard.

'I did not cheat on him, though I might have flirted with another man while we were dating.' mumbled Sparrow. 'Why are you so interested anyway?' she suddenly demanded.

'Just making polite conversation,' shrugged Richard. 'And just wondering why a good looking girl like you is single.'

'I could also ask why a sexy guy like you is still single, but I know that it would have to be someone extra special for you to settle down.'

'Good to see that you're still a little minx.' smirked Richard.

Sparrow only smiled and went to catch up with Logan.

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

The afternoon of the fourth day, the trio arrived in Bowerstone. Each night they stayed in a local motel and left at first light each morning. True they would have gotten there faster if they had caught a bus or cab, but Richard refused to get in one – he wouldn't even use a train or a monorail – while Sparrow suffered from severe motion sickness and stated that she enjoyed walking. Logan, on the other hand, couldn't care less, though he did have trouble keeping up with Richard and his mother. In the end, Richard surprisingly carried him, much to Logan's embarrassment.

'Let's check into The Cock in the Crown and then go from there.' suggested Sparrow leading the way over to the old tavern. 'At least some buildings are still standing after all these years.'

Together they weaved in and out of the crowd, Logan still on Richard's shoulders.

'Wow. Look how busy it is!' said a surprised Sparrow. 'Listen, why don't you and Logan go and book us two rooms while I go and see where my old weapons are.'

'Sure, leave us to said in the line,' joked Richard, putting Logan down before walking inside, while Sparrow headed off to the Bowerstone Weapon Museum. It was the only one in Albion.

'I hate being short,' mumbled Logan as he quickly lent against Richard's leg to avoid being knocked over by a couple of drinks.

'You shouldn't complain. Don't most people wish that they could relive their childhoods?' chuckled Richard.

'Says the one that doesn't have to go through puberty again.' grumbled Logan.

Richard laughed and joined the long line of people at the counter.

Twenty minutes later, it was Richard and Logan's turn to be served.

'Sorry about the wait,' apologised the girl at the counter. 'How can I help you today?'

'Could we please book two rooms for the night?' asked Richard, going for his wallet.

'That's a hundred dollars, sir. Will you be paying cash or credit?'

'Credit and I sign.' said Richard, handing over his credit card. Sure beat carrying around heavy bags of gold all the time.

The girl took his card and inserted it in the EFTPOS machine on the counter. She first put in the amount, choose the relevant account and hit enter, before waiting impatiently for the receipt to come out.

'Please sign down the bottom' she said, handing Richard a black pen and the receipt.

As Richard scribbled down the bottom of the receipt, the girl removed his card and printed him a receipt. Richard then gave the pen and signed receipt back and the girl accepted it without checking the signature.

'Rooms seven and six are available.' said the girl, handing Richard back his card, receipt and two room keys. 'You and your son have a good night.' She added, before turning her attention to the woman behind them.

Richard shook his head at her last comment and followed Logan over to Sparrow, who had returned from the museum.

'Did you find them?' Richard asked her quietly.

'Yes. Did you get us some rooms?' asked Sparrow as they headed up the stairs.

'Yes and Logan is now my son, apparently.' said Richard.

'In that case, Logan can share a room with you tonight and it won't cause suspicion. Not that anyone will really notice, but just in case.' said Sparrow, walking into room seven with Richard and Logan.

'I seriously can't believe that you are going to break in and rob the Weapon Museum.' said Richard, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 'Why don't you just let me go and get it? I have a lot more experience with thieving and whatnot.'

'And find out that you've shot all the night guards? Ha, not likely.' said Sparrow. 'Besides, I've had some experience breaking and entering.' she added, thinking back to when she was helping the fraud Toby.

'And here were your subjects thinking you could do no wrong.' said Richard, shaking his head. 'Just make sure you don't get yourself caught.'

Sparrow did as Richard said and avoided being caught when she broke into the museum at two in the morning. She managed to avoid the motion detectors, grabbed her sword, rifle and pistol before making it out undetected.

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

The next morning, Richard, Sparrow and Logan ate a quick breakfast and left for the Bowerstone Airport with Sparrow and Richard's weapons hidden on their body, though Logan and Richard didn't know how Sparrow managed to conceal both a sword and rifle.

'I just realised something.' Richard gasped as they waited to go through customs.

'And what's that?' asked Sparrow, tapping her foot impatiently.

'Our weapons will set the alarms off.' he whispered in her ear so no one could hear him.

'Way ahead of you, old friend.' said a still impatient Sparrow. 'Where are yours anyway?'

'Left leg, right hip, left arm and back. Why?'

'You'll see. Just go through and let me deal with the rest.'

Richard looked at her curiously but didn't ask what she meant for the alarm had just gone off on the old guy who had just walked through customs.

Five minutes later it was their turn to go through. Logan went through first followed by Richard and then Sparrow. No alarms went off which confused Richard. He absently touched the gun at his right hip. It was still there.

'How did you manage that?' asked Richard, referring to the prevention of the alarms.

'I only slowed time down and took them through before us and hid them.' shrugged Sparrow. 'I feel sorry for that old guy that I went passed with them. There was no way to get passed without setting them off.'

'I hadn't even realised that you had taken them.' admitted Richard. He was starting to lose it.

'I wondered why you didn't seem to react to them missing.' said a calm Sparrow as they boarded the plane.

The trip to Aurora annoyed Richard immensely. They had been unable to fly business class. Richard sat there, hands clenching and unclenching as kids ran up and down the plane screaming. Twice he snapped at the parents telling them to keep their brats under control while Logan complained to his mother about them giving him a headache. Sparrow would then say how Logan and Jonathan never behaved so atrociously and she would have given them a good smack if they did.

Four hours later, they were hopping off the plane at the Auroran airport with massive headaches. Once more Sparrow slowed down time to smuggle their weapons into the country and before they knew it they were outside the airport heading towards a motel.

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

'I can't believe we are in Aurora,' exclaimed Logan as he stood on the balcony of their room.

They had decided, in order to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to themselves, to pretend to be a family on vacation. Richard said that it would be easy enough to pull off since everyone was convinced that Logan was his son. He didn't understand how people could think that he was a father when his dislike for children clearly showed on his face. Sparrow said it was because he didn't look at Logan with dislike.

'It's changed so much! Just like Albion!' continued Logan.

'I think we should rest and then head out to Shadelight tomorrow morning.' said Richard, not listening to a word that Logan said.

'Good idea. We need to be prepared for the unexpected.' agreed Sparrow. 'Though we'll need to find out what kind of protection is at the entrance of the Shifting Sands. To see whether it is normal for people to go there or if it has become too dangerous.'

'Then there's the matter of sneaking into Shadelight,' added Richard. 'Surely that has been all boarded up after Jonathan defeated the Crawler.'

'No, it hasn't.' said Logan, his voice calm and quiet.

'How on earth do you know that, Logan?' asked a shocked Sparrow, turning to face Logan. A surprised Richard also turned to look at him. Logan turned away from the balcony and looked at them. Sparrow gave a small scream and hurried over to Logan while Richard gasped. Logan's eyes had become silver.

'Logan?' asked a worried Sparrow.

'Shadelight was boarded up after the celebrations of the Crawler's defeat and it was forgotten, until three hundred years later. It was rediscovered by an explorer and since then it has become a popular tourist attraction to see its ancient ruins.' said Logan, staring blankly in front of him. 'The Shifting Sands no longer exists. Instead of a dangerous desert there are houses, shops and inns. Shadelight is open day and night to tourists.'

His eyes then closed and he swayed.

'Logan!' panicked Sparrow.

Logan's eyes opened. They were brown once again and confused.

'Mum? Is something wrong?' asked a confused Logan, looking from his mother to Richard and back again. He couldn't understand why they were looking at him strangely.

'Logan, don't you remember what you just said?' asked Richard.

'Yeah. I was saying how much Aurora had changed.' answered Logan.

'No. After that.'

'I didn't say anything else.' replied a perplexed Logan.

'Yes you did, sweet heart. You told us about Shadelight today.' Sparrow said quietly. 'Your eyes were silver!'

'Really?' said a shocked Logan.

'I guess I'll be taking me "wife" and "son" to a popular tourist attraction tomorrow morning then.' said Richard. 'But for now, let's get some sleep. I'll take the couch.' he added. Usually he would love to sleep with a warm body next to him, whether naked or clothed – though he would prefer naked – but he didn't think Sparrow would be comfortable with it.

Morning soon came and after a pleasant breakfast they set out for their "family trip". Together they walked through the modern streets of Aurora and when they arrived where the Shifting Sands use to be both Logan and Richard both gasped. Instead of hot desert sand, there were paved streets, houses, shops and restaurants.

Amazed, they walked through the streets glancing at shop windows as they passed and Richard actually did a double take at the window of a souvenir shop.

'Something catch your fancy?' asked Sparrow, walking over to join him at the window with Logan as Richard said angrily, 'I don't believe it! I knew I should have burnt them instead of burying them!'

'What are you on about?' asked a bewildered Logan.

'That book. It's my autobiography, _Reaver on Reaver_.' said an annoyed Richard. 'And what's worse is that they have made modern copies of it!'

'Brightwall Academy has one too!' said an unconcerned Logan.

'Yes. I know about that.' muttered Richard, still glaring at the book. 'Jonathan made sure that it was locked behind glass so no one could read it as per our agreement. I can't believe they found them.' he added angrily.

'Am I in it?' Sparrow asked curiously.

'What?' asked a distracted Richard.

'Am I mentioned in it?' repeated Sparrow.

'No.' said Richard.

Sparrow looked at him closely before going into the shop.

'Oi! Where are you going?' demand Richard, but he received no answer. 'Is your mother always like this?' he asked a slightly amused Logan.

'Pretty much. Once she's got something in her head, it's hard to talk her out of it.' replied Logan. 'You should have told her the truth.' he added knowingly.

'Hmm,' grumbled Richard as he lent against the shop wall and crossed his arms.

Five minutes later, Sparrow exited the shop reading aloud from a copy of _Reaver on Reaver_;

'…_it was on this day I received an unusual visitor. An adventurer who had toddled in through Wraithmarsh, losing neither life, limb nor sanity on the way. This alone would have been sufficient to mark her as a unique individual, but her beauty and body was beyond that of you temperamental creatures. There I was thinking that I had quite a catch in my hands, but when I learnt that she had escaped from the demented grip of none other than Lord Lucien Fairfax. I knew it to be true. Who is this extraordinary adventurer you are probably wondering, my dear readers. Well, it was none other than the beautiful and brave Lionheart, current Queen of Albion_…you know, I quite enjoyed what you wrote about our little quest together.' concluded Sparrow as she closed the book. 'I also can't not believe that after seeing me fighting, you came to the conclusion that I would be lightning under the bed sheets.'

'Argh! I did not want to hear that!' said a slightly disgusted Logan.

'And I still think it, my dear.' said Richard, taking the book out of Sparrow's hands.

Logan pulled a face and continued down the street. He didn't want to hear Richard say that about his mother.

At twelve o'clock they arrived outside Shadelight.

'Look how many people there are!' exclaimed Sparrow. 'How are we supposed to find this legendary weapon with them around?'

'Who knows? Maybe it's on display somewhere.' said Richard. 'You can just do the same trick you did at the airport.'

'It's not on display.' said Logan. 'In my vision it wasn't on display.'

'Well, we'll worry about it later. First, let's get something to eat.' said Richard, pulling out his wallet.

'What? No, you can't pay for us.' said Sparrow.

'It is no problem, Hero's.' said Richard. 'Besides, it will be quicker if I order everything and we're meant to be acting as we are a family. Don't you think it will look a little weird if we order and pay separately?'

'Fine. Just make sure to get a receipt so I know how much I need to reimburse you.' said a stern Sparrow.

'Uh huh,' said Richard, who couldn't care less if she paid him back or not. 'So what do you want, Logan?'

'Egg and tomato sandwich, please, with water.' answered Logan a few moments later.

'Right. Hero?'

'Two chicken, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwiches with a bottle of water.' answered Sparrow. 'What?' she added, catching sight of Richard's amazed face.

'Nothing,' he said, walking away to order their sandwiches and drinks.

Three minutes later he returned with Logan's eye and tomato sandwich, two chicken, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwiches, one tuna and mayonnaise sandwich, and three bottles of water. He had no receipt.

'Where's the receipt?' demanded Sparrow.

'Don't worry about paying me back.' said Richard. 'It's only money.'

'A pirate and thief saying it's only money? Now that's a laugh!' Sparrow snorted.

'I haven't been a pirate since Albion's Industrial Age.' said Richard.

'He became a "respectable" business man.' added Logan, trying not to laugh.

'Even so! A business man saying it's only money.' Sparrow laughed. 'I guess you have changed a little bit.'

'Just eat your sandwiches.' said Richard, making Sparrow and Logan laugh.

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

'I can't believe that you just ate two sandwiches and you are still hungry!' said a shocked Richard as they entered the well-lit Shadelight. 'Don't most girls eat a lettuce leaf and then they say that they are full to watch their weight?'

'Not all girls are like that.' said Sparrow, with a snort. 'Besides, I need to eat a lot with all the energy I need for using my Will.'

'But still, two sandwiches and your still hungry? You eat more than me!'

'But I'm not vain like you.' Sparrow said pointedly. 'I don't care what other people think of me.'

'Says the person who managed to stay young after going to the Shadow Court for me.' muttered Richard.

Sparrow glared at him before turning to the slightly frightened Logan who was standing closely between Sparrow and Richard. He never wanted to return to this place. Not after what happened all those years ago, which still haunted him in his nightmares.

'You don't have to do this, Logan.' Sparrow said quietly, bending down in front of him. 'No one will think any less of you.'

'Except for me,' muttered Logan. 'No, I have to do this.'

'Then lead the way.' said Richard.

Logan nodded, took a deep breath and headed down a well-lit corridor, weaving in and out of people. The deeper they went into Shadelight, the thinner the crowd for and when they came to the end of the tourist area, there was no one around.

'I wonder why they just ended it here.' whispered Sparrow, looking at the do not enter sign on the black door before them.

'It's probably where the Crawler's minions lie.' muttered a cautious Richard.

'If they are behind this door then why don't they come out and attack?' asked Sparrow.

'Maybe they are gathering their forces. Getting ready to attack with the master of their master.' said Richard, drawing his gun and opening the door. All he could see was darkness.

'Here,' said Sparrow, lightly throwing a small fireball out into the darkness. They saw nothing.

'So far so good.' muttered Richard, walking inside followed closely by Sparrow and Logan.

Richard quietly closed the door and Sparrow made a ball of fire appear in the palm of her hand to give them light.

'It's just as I remember it.' breathed Logan as they passed a few skeletons. The skeletons of his men.

They continued on down the dark, despairing corridor making hardly any noise. Though they would not see anybody they knew that they were not alone. The recent corpses were enough proof for them. The corpses of tourists stupid enough to disobey the do not enter sign.

'Which way, Logan?' breathed Richard as they come to a fork twenty minutes later. He had never been this scared in his life, though he would never admit it. He was also secretly impressed with the kid's bravery.

'Left,' Logan answered promptly as he looked nervously to the left.

Richard then led then down the left hand corridor, before jumping slightly as Logan grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

'We turn right here,' he whispered.

Richard and Sparrow exchanged a look. They were standing before a dark stone wall.

'Have you been reading too much Harry Potter?' asked Richard, knowing that it had something to do with a kid running through a brick wall.

'What? No.' chuckled Logan. He confidently stepped forward and pushed on a black stone which went into the wall. Richard and Sparrow soon discovered it to be the key to opening the hidden stone door in front of them.

'Clever.' Richard muttered reluctantly. Maybe he could do that at his house, instead of always using bookcases. Though knowing his luck, he would forget where the pressing stone was.

Together they walked into the secret tunnel and the moment they were inside, the tunnel entrance sealed shut trapping them inside with the only source of light coming from the ball of fire in Sparrow's palm, but that didn't stop the compressing of the darkness surrounding them.

'Why do I get the feeling that we've just walked into a trap?' asked Richard.

'Because I think we just did.' muttered Sparrow as they hesitantly walked forward. 'Ever since we entered Shadelight I've had the feeling that we were being watched.'

'Then let's get this bloody weapon and get out of her.' growled Richard.

The trio walked abnormally close together as the corridor began to darken with every step and with every step, fear and dread began to fill them, but Logan was the worse. He walked extremely close to his mother and jumped violently at the simplest of noises, and then, after walking for five minutes, a slight glow could be seen up ahead.

'What is that?' breathed Richard.

'It's where the weapons is.' answered Logan, pulling his clothes closer to his body as he felt a cold chill.

'Finally. I can't wait to get out of here.' muttered Sparrow, glancing nervously behind her.

Eager to leave the darkness, the trio subconsciously quickened their pace and became reckless. That was until Logan remembered the two guards hidden before the weapon and grabbed the back of Richard's and his mother's shirt yelling, 'Watch out!'

Confused, Sparrow quickly sent a ring of fire outwards and saw two approaching dark sentinels.

'Oh – my…' gasped Sparrow, taking a step back, which was mirrored by Richard and Logan.

'Come on, hero. We've fought harder creatures than this.' said Richard, drawing another gun, his eyes on both the dark approaching figures.

'I haven't fought anything like this before!' exclaimed Sparrow.

'Was Logan able to defeat all the Trolls in Albion and fight these creatures without being a Hero? Yes. Was Jonathan able to defeat them as a Hero? Yes. If they could do it, then so can you!' Richard said fiercely. 'You are a Hero and more powerful than both of them combined!'

Sparrow merely nodded and pulled herself together.

'Logan, stay behind me.' ordered Sparrow, drawing her swords and crouching into attack the advancing enemy.

'Um, what about them?' asked Logan, pointing to the advancing bird-like statues behind them. He wished he had a gun or sword to defend himself with. He felt too vulnerable.

Sparrow and Richard whipped around. Richard cursed under his breath.

'I never thought I'd say this, but I actually wish that the barbarian Hammer and scholar was here.' growled Richard as he shot one of the bird-like statues in the eye.

'Hammer was not a barbarian!' snapped Sparrow, sending flaming blades at one of the sentinels.

Together Richard and Sparrow tried to fight off the dark guardians and protect Logan at the same time. This was definitely the hardest thing they had ever done. Their victory against Lucien Fairfax was a joke compared to what they were doing now.

'How on earth did Jonathan and Logan manage to survive these things?' growled Sparrow, before blocking an attack with a battle cry.

'A lot of luck and because we never had to face two sentinels and all those other guardians at the same time.' answered Logan. 'Plus John said that he use to summon creatures with a potion…'

'That's it! You're a genius, Logan!' exclaimed Sparrow.

'Why is he a genius?' asked Richard through clenched teeth, quickly drawing his cutlass to block an attack.

'I'll just have to do the same thing as Jonathan.' said Sparrow, trying to get some room for what she was about to do. 'I'll summon some shadows to help. Some of the dead.'

'Last time I looked all those potions were lost years ago.' said Richard pointedly, shooting another guardian in the face.

'But unlike Jonathan, I can actually call upon my Will to get help.' said Sparrow, concentrating and then finally summoning some dead balverines to help them and it worked, until they disappeared leaving only the two sentinels left.

'These ones aren't like the ones John and I fought years ago.' stated Logan. 'That or they've gotten stronger.'

'I'm guessing stronger.' said Richard, trying to find their sensitive spots with his bullets. 'Hero, can you summon more of those brutes?'

'I'm not strong enough.' replied Sparrow, jumping out of the way as one sentinel sent dark light at her. 'Summoning the dead takes a lot of energy. Even Garth wouldn't be able to resummon them.'

'Then we'll just have to – Hero, watch out!' yelled Richard, but he was to late.

One of the guardians had summoned some shadow minions and they had snuck up on Sparrow and hit her painfully in the back. Sparrow let out a cry of pain and a guardian took advantage of the distraction. It grabbed her by the neck and threw her down the corridor where she hit the back wall hard and fell to the ground unmoving.

'MUM!' screamed Logan, but he couldn't do anything except stand up against a wall with Richard, who was trying desperately to fight off the shadows and guardians. And then, the guardian on the right exploded in a mass of purple and black light, followed by its companion. The shadow minions disappeared with the destruction of their summoners.

'What the -?' began Richard, before looking passed the light and at the panting, but happy Sparrow, who was holding a beautiful sword in her hands. Its blade was sliver with light gold markings down it, while its handle was black with rubies in it.

'I take it that this is the weapon we were looking for.' Sparrow said to Logan.

Logan nodded, before hurrying over to his mother and embracing her. For one horrible moment he thought that he had lost her again.

'At least we know it works.' muttered Richard, looking down at the embracing woman and boy in front of him. 'But I really think we should get out of here and into the light. I'm sure there's more of those things in here and it won't take them long to figure out that we have the weapon that can destroy their precious master.'

Richard was right when he said that it wouldn't take them long, for the moment they opened the door to leave the secret passage, some more bird guardians were there waiting, but thankfully they were no match against the legendary sword Sparrow now wielded. An hour later, they were safely outside Shadelight, getting curious and suspicious looks as to why they were covered in blood, dirt and looked totally and utterly exhausted. Sparrow has somehow managed to hide the sword along with her other weapons.

'I vote we head back to the hotel and sleep.' said Richard as he led the way away from the staring people. 'I think this might be the first time that I will be able to sleep without a chalice of wine or a warm body next to me.'

'I could probably go to sleep right now.' agreed Sparrow. 'But it was worth it, wasn't it? I mean, we're all alive and we've got what we came for. Plus we saw that it is quite powerful…so we will be able to defeat this new enemy, won't we?'

'We'll soon find out.' muttered Richard, who was yearning for a bot bath and a soft warm bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise if there are some mistakes in the chapter. I haven't got it back from my beta yet, but I thought that I might as well put the rest of the chapters up and get the story over and done with, so please bare with any mistakes. Same goes for the next chapter.**

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 10 February 2012  
><strong>Updated:<br>Beta:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Two days later, the trio was back in Albion and Sparrow and Richard were currently sitting in the military training ground in Wraithmarsh.

'I can't believe how tired I am.' groaned Richard.

'Tell me about it. Normally I can go months with hard core living and without proper sleep, but I've never been like this.' said Sparrow, glancing over at Richard's comrades who were practicing their shooting. They had gotten a lot better, according to Richard.

'What's on your mind?' yawned Richard, noticing Sparrow biting her lip.

'Nothing. It's just…I expected Theresa to come to us now that we have the sword, but she hasn't.' answered Sparrow. 'She is the only one who knows about this enemy and she wants us to defeat it. Yet she hasn't told us how or when it will come.'

'Maybe she's getting forgetful in her old age.' shrugged Richard. He was too tired to worry about anything. 'Besides, I'm sure she would warn us before it attacks.'

As soon as the words left Richard's mouth, the warning bells sounded the camp, warning them of a dangerous threat approaching Wraithmarsh.

'You've got to be kidding me. Couldn't they have waited a few days before attacking Albion.' growled Richard as all the leading officers and generals began yelling orders at the troops.

When Richard was tired, it normally meant he was in a foul mood.

'Who the hell would be attacking us anyway?' he added to Sparrow as they headed to the meeting point to receive their orders.

'You don't think it could be the darkness, do you?' said a worried Sparrow.

'Better not be.' growled Richard.

Moments later they were at the meeting spot and found out that it was the approaching darkness.

'All right, soldiers. This will be your biggest challenge yet for it is an unknown enemy that we will be facing.' said the major. 'Nothing like this has ever been seen before. It appears to be a creature of legend for it is the size of a fabled troll which looks like a giant shadow. In order to defeat this enemy, we are going to ambush it from a distance with tanks and pray that it works.'

'It will not work.' said Theresa, appearing in blue light behind the major.

'Wh – where did you come from?' asked a startled major while everyone else gasped, except Richard and Sparrow.

'Think your warning is a bit late.' snapped Richard, glaring at Theresa. Everyone turned and looked at him.

'Now is not the time to scold me, Reaver.' said Theresa, making most of the soldiers gasp.

Everyone knew the legend of the fabled pirate king who managed to stay young forever, but Richard couldn't be him, could he? Reaver is just a fictional character after all, wasn't he?

'How long till it arrives, Theresa?' asked Sparrow, walking forward with Richard behind her.

'By sunset,' answered Theresa.

'Right. In that case, we will need to –'

'Last time I looked, Captain Sparrow, I was the one that gave the orders around here.' snapped the major.

'And how do you suppose you give orders when you don't know what we are facing.' snapped Sparrow. 'Do you honestly think that you have enough experience against this sort of enemy?'

The soldiers and general gasped. No one had ever dared to talk to the major like that.

'Watch your tongue, girl!' growled the major. 'I have been in the army for most of my life, which means I have more experience then you'll ever have!'

'Oh, don't make me laugh!' said Sparrow, firing up at once. Her temper was not to be pushed when she was tired. 'Listen, I have been shot out the top of Bowerstone Castle's top most window, fell down and bounced of the rooves of Bowerstone Old Quarter, before finally hitting the streets after watching me sister die! I have trained with sword and gun since I was nine! I have fought giant beetles, bandits, ghosts, shadows, statues, guards, hollow men, banshees, troll and balverines that many times that I have lost count! I have protected people, saved many regions such as Bloodstone from a vicious banshee! I spent ten years, _ten years_ living in the cursive spire having to torture prisoners and recruits, even having to kill them. I have had to play ridiculous games with this idiot –' she motioned to Richard, who raised his eyebrows at her '– where I nearly had to sacrifice my youth to shadows to keep him young. I helped save Albion from a mad and dangerous lord, before finally uniting and ruling over Albion dealing with its politics, while going out protecting the people and raising two boys with one ending up slaying all the trolls in Albion and the other saving the world from darkness! So don't you _dare_ tell me that I'm inexperienced!'

'That's enough, Captain! Do you honestly expect me to believe what you say to be true? You were just repeating old legends!' The major said coldly.

Sparrow stood there trembling with anger before sending fire blades either side of the major, making her blue will lines appear.

'Oh yes. Legends.' said Sparrow mockingly.

'Enough, Hero.' Theresa said firmly. 'We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves. We must all work together if Albion has any chance of survival. So tell me, Hero. Are you ready to become the mighty Lionheart once more?'

'You bet I am.' growled Sparrow. 'With a Hero of Skill and me, it won't stand a chance.'

Half an hour later, when everyone finally believed that Richard and Sparrow were in fact Reaver and Lionheart, an evacuation had begun to Bowerstone. Sparrow had a lot of trouble getting Logan to go there, but he eventually had to admit defeat when Richard flung him over his shoulder before throwing him into an evacuation car.

'I guess that's one way to do it.' muttered Sparrow as the car drove off.

'We have no time to be subtle.' said Richard. 'We should go and meet the darkness half way.' he added.

'Right,' agreed Sparrow and together they began to walk off until they heard someone calling their names and the sound of running feet. It was Richard's comrades and Mark.

'What are you doing?' asked Richard.

'We're coming with you.' Pete said simply. 'we know that it will be dangerous and we might not survive, but you'll need all the help you can get.'

'Just don't get in our way!' warned Richard, before walking off.

'He's happy to see you, deep inside.' said Sparrow as they went after Richard.

'Yeah. Deep, deep, deep down inside.' muttered Mark. 'Is he really the Reaver?'

'The one and only.' smiled Sparrow.

'And you're really the Lionheart, first Queen of Albion?'

'Yep.'

Wow. And here I was thinking that they were just legends.'

'History is laced with legends and myths. Things that have been forgotten over time.' Richard said over his shoulder.

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

At sunset the group caught sight of their enemy.

'The size of a troll, my ass.' said Sparrow. 'That's got to be at least two meters bigger!'

'And it's completely alone.' said Pete.

'That's because it has nothing to fear.' muttered Richard. 'It is immortal to all weapons except for the sword Hero is carrying.'

'In that case, we'll distract it so you can get a clear path.' said Mark.

'Sounds like a plan to me.' said Sparrow.

'Right, let's move out!' yelled Mark and together the troops ran at the creature shooting at it as they went, while Richard and Sparrow tried to go behind it.

Sadly, they were unsuccessful. The creature just ignored the soldiers as though they were nothing but pesky flies and attacked the two Heroes over and over again. Sparrow and Richard had to duck and weave passed its attacks and eventually they got separated.

'Why is it ignoring us and only going after you and Sparrow?' asked one of Richard's comrades as Richard ran passed.

'It is not after me.' panted Richard. 'It's only after Hero for she is the biggest threat carrying that bloody sword!'

They watched helplessly as Sparrow narrowly dodged another attack.

'This is ridiculous! Try and distract it again!' yelled Richard as he ran towards Sparrow who had been knocked off her feet by the creature and was laying painfully on her back.

'How? It just ignores our guns!' yelled Pete after him.

'Then give it a few grenades!' Richard yelled back.

He began to run faster as he saw the creature of darkness pick something shard up and began to plunge it towards Sparrow's body, and then…he subconsciously jumped in front of her and the sharp object pierced through his back. He gave a scream of pain and fell down next to a wide-eyed Sparrow.

'Richard! No!' gasped Sparrow as she removed the metal pole and took him in her arms. In the background the sound of grenades sounded and the creature had decided that it couldn't ignore the soldiers any more.

'Why?' sobbed Sparrow.

'No idea.' Richard weakly chuckled. 'Now don't you let my sacrifice be for nothing. Kill that bloody thing while it's distracted.'

Sparrow nodded and gently placed Richard on the ground before picking up her sword. She would make it pay for what it did to Richard.

Teeth gritted and with a determined look on her face, sparrow ran into the house closes to the creature, ran up to the top most window, broke the glass and stood on the window ledge judging the distance between herself and the monster. She then jumped off the ledge, sword at the ready and plunged it into the creatures back and fell back down to earth, ungracefully. Once safely on the ground, she slowly backed away toward Richard, waiting for something to happen to the now screaming creature.

Time slowly began to tick by and it continued to scream with pain as Sparrow sat next to Richard and then the sword began to glow. It caught fire, which soon spread across the creature's body. It began to glow brightly and Sparrow protectively placed her body upon Richard's. Then there was a final bellow of agony, a brilliant flash of light and then…nothing. Sparrow cautiously raised her head , only to leap back as her sword impaled itself in the rock next to her head.

The creature was dead. The creature with more brawn than brains was dead. The monster of all darkness, the mast of all evil and the master of all shadows was dead, clearing the world of all shadows, including the Shadow Court. Richard would not be pleased and speaking of Richard…Sparrow turned to look at her fallen friend and began to cry.

Richard's face was a horrible pasty white colour and was drenched in sweat. His eyes were closed and his face troubled. His breathing was shallow. He was still alive, but he wouldn't last long and there was nothing Sparrow could do. Modern medicine wouldn't be able to heal him and healing potions disappeared years ago, with all the recipes lost.

'We did it!' cried Pete as he, Mark and the others walked over to them. 'Sparrow! Richard! We did –' Pete fell silent as he saw Richard lying unconscious on the ground bleeding. The smiles from the other soldiers vanished as they too saw Richard's broken body.

'We have to get him to Bowerstone.' Pete said urgently. He had been so happy when he thought that they had all survived with only a few broken bones and minor injuries, but that feeling no longer existed.

'They won't be able to do anything.' muttered Sparrow.

'You never know.' Pete said quietly as the others gently picked Richard up and carried him to a nearby car.

Sparrow didn't care if she became sick. She refused to leave Richard's side. So she hopped in the back seat and cradled Richard's head in her lap. Pete and Mark hopped into the driver's and passenger's seat.

The journey to Bowerstone was a quiet one, with all of them fearing for Richard's life. It frightened them to see Richard the way he was, especially Sparrow. Richard always came across as someone who was invincible. Someone who would always be around with his arrogance and slightly twisted personality.

Hours later, they finally arrived in Bowerstone and after getting pass the military barricades that surrounded the city, they raced him to the hospital where he was seen to at once. Sparrow, Pete and Mark were left to wait in the waiting room. Sparrow paced fearfully up and down the entire time and then the doctor confirmed their worst fears saying that they would not be able to save him.

'Surely you can do something!' said a desperate Mark as Sparrow fell to her knees and began to cry.

'I'm sorry. The wound is too deep.' The doctor said quietly. 'He won't last much longer. If you want to say goodbye, now's the time.' He then walked sadly away.

'Come on, Sparrow.' Pete said quietly, helping her to her feet and leading her to Richard's hospital room.

The moment Sparrow saw Richard laying there so vulnerable, she hurried to his side and sat down next to him, his hand in hers while she placed her head on the bed crying.

'While he came across as arrogant, self-centred and cold, he really was a good man, and a very good soldier.' said Mark sadly.

'Mum?' came a quiet voice for the door.

Sparrow looked up and saw a worried Logan standing at the door.

'Logan. What are you doing here?' asked Sparrow, quickly wiping away her tears.

'Theresa told me what happened and where you were.' answered Logan, going to his mother's side. 'Is there nothing the doctors can do?'

'No. The wound is too deep. It would take a miracle to save him now.' answered Pete sadly.

'Or the Potion of Life.' said Logan.

'The what?' said Pete and Mark.

'Years ago it was a powerful health potion.' answered Sparrow, sounding as though she had a head cold. 'Logan, honey. You should know better than anyone that potions don't exist anymore.'

'No, they still do.' disagreed Logan. His eyes were silver again. 'They are right beneath us.'

'Can you lead me there?' asked Sparrow, jumping to her feet. Maybe there was hope.

'Yes,' said Logan, his eyes turning brown. He was starting to get the hang of these visions.

'Right. We're going to get the potion.' Sparrow told the two other men, before saying to Richard. 'Keep fighting. We'll be back soon.'

She then followed Logan out of the room and down the corridor. They ignored all the "no unauthorised personnel passed this point" signs and all the nurses and doctors asking them to leave. In the end, they ended up calling security, but Sparrow just pushed them out of their way and drew her gun warningly telling them to stay back. They did as she asked fearing for Logan's safety and eventually Logan and Sparrow arrived in the basement of the hospital.

'Where to now?' asked Sparrow.

'If you destroy the concrete here, it will lead into the basement of Potions In Motion.' Answered Logan, pointing down at the location he spoke of.

'Right,' muttered sparrow, calling upon her Will to destroy the concrete beneath her. It took her roughly five minutes to create a hole big enough for her to fit through and by the end, she was exhausted. She was yet to recover from the trip to Aurora and her last battle just made it worse.

'Mum? Are you all right?' asked a worried Logan, noticing how pale his mother was.

'I'll be all right.' Sparrow said firmly, before jumping down the hole, which was nothing but a black pit.

'Catch!' said Logan, throwing down a torch that he had just found in the basement. 'If you keep going forward, passed the broken shelves and potion bottles, you will come to a dusty old chest. You will find the key underneath the set of draws on the right, right at the back near the left foot. There is only one bottle in the chest which is the Potion of Life.' said Logan, kneeling down by the hole.

'Anything I should be wary of?' asked Sparrow.

'There might be a few giant beetles down there.'

'Oh, that's all right. I can handle a few beetles.' said Sparrow. 'I'll be back soon.'

'Kay.'

Sparrow turned around and switched on the torch. She hoped that it had fresh batteries in it for she didn't feel like having it going off stranding her in the dark. Ever since her experience in Shadelight she had become less keen on the dark and she now understood why Logan hated nighttime.

As per her son's instructions, Sparrow headed down the corridor passed broken shelves and bottles before scoffing at her son's definition of a few beetles. There were hundreds of them breeding down there and they were all hungry. Each of them buzzed angrily at her and went to attack her.

'Oh no you don't!' snapped Sparrow as she quickly began to shoot them all. 'I am not losing Richard's life to you!'

She eventually had to pull out her sword and use flourish attacks against them. Minutes later, there were the remains of dead beetles at her feet and she could slowly feel her strength leaving her. She shook her head and determinedly continued towards the chest. To the only hope for Richard's survival.

She shortly found it and she found the old rusty key, exactly where Logan said it would be. She hurriedly opened the chest with trembling hands and found nothing but paper recipes at first glance, but after shifting through it all, she found a bottle right at the bottom of the chest. The last Potion of Life.

Letting out a sigh of relief, sparrow took it securely in hand and hurried back to Logan.

'Did you find it?' asked Logan as Sparrow climbed out of the hole covered in dust, cobwebs and Richard's blood from when she first went down there.

'Yes. And I found a lot more than a few beetles.' she said as they hurried back to Richard.

As they hurried back along the hospital corridors, they saw that the security guards were still there along with the police, who tried to arrest Sparrow as they hurried passed.

'Seriously, I know you are only doing your jobs, but move!' snapped Sparrow, fighting them away while Logan stood calmly in the arms of a police officer. 'You can arrest me after I give this to my friend. Now move!' she added as she lightly pushed them away with magic and continued to run towards Richard praying that she wouldn't be too late.

She ignored the police running after her and she knew that Logan would be all right. Knowing him, he was probably already calmly explaining the situation to the police.

Sparrow tore into Richard's room, startling Pete and Mark. Her hands fumbled with the lid of the bottle and was vaguely aware of Mark talking to the police that had followed her. She managed to open the lid and she slowly and carefully poured it in Richard's mouth, while gently rubbing his throat to engage his swallowing reflexes. Once the bottle was empty, Sparrow put it on the table next to the bed and took one of Richard's hands in her own. She prayed that the potion would still work, even after all these years. Did potions have expiry dates?

'Come on, old pirate.' whispered Sparrow. 'You can beat it. You've cheated death for thousands of years, so you can't give up now! You can't leave me!'

As the seconds ticked by Richard's condition remained the same and Sparrow began to lose hope and started to cry on his bed. As she cried, Pete and Mark bowed their heads, while Logan slipped into the room, followed by the rest of the police officers and the doctor who had told them Richard would not survive, and he went to his mother, hugging her lovingly and comfortingly.

'I guess potions do expires after all.' sobbed Sparrow, before looking at Richard quickly as his hand closed gently around hers.

'Why is it every time we work together, I end up unconscious, injured or physically drained?' asked Richard, slowly opening his eyes and smiling over at her.

'Oh Richard!' cried Sparrow, before gently taking his lips.

Richard's eyes widened with surprise before he lightly kissed her back.

'I'm the second love, aren't I?' muttered Richard, when they broke apart. 'I can't believe it took me so long to figure out. I mean, I'm always calling you a minx.'

'Well, you know now and that's all that matters.' Sparrow said with a shaky laugh. 'Oh, I was so afraid I'd lost you!'

'It'll take more than a wound to finish me off.' answered Richard with one of his famous smirks playing at the lips. 'You all right, Logan?'

'Yes.' said Logan. 'I've explained everything to the police and doctor. I also promised them that I would lead them to where we found the potion so they can see if they can make more.'

'Sounds like a good idea to me.' yawned Richard, looking around. 'Where am I?'

'Bowerstone Hospital, sir.' said the amazed doctor.

'Really? Huh. Always wondered what a hospital looked like.' said Richard.

Sparrow and Logan laughed.

**-UNITED ONCE MORE-**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

'Logan! Ruby! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!' Sparrow yelled upstairs for the third time. 'Honestly, what's taking them so long this morning? Well, Logan anyway.' she added to her husband as she turned her attention back to making breakfast.

'I think I have a pretty good idea what's going on,' answered Richard as he read the morning paper.

'Really? What?'

'I'm not saying. I don't want him sulking at me again.' said Richard. 'Drives me to drink when the kids do that.'

'You already drink!' Sparrow laughed.

'You know what I mean.' said Richard, waving a dismissive hand.

Sparrow glanced back upstairs as she heard her son and daughter coming down the stairs.

'Morning Mum. Dad.' said Logan, excepting some toast off Sparrow.

'Yeah, morning.' said Ruby, giggling slightly as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

'What's so funny?' Richard asked suspiciously, automatically looking at his reflexion in a nearby spoon.

'And you wonder why your daughter is so vain.' said Sparrow, making Logan snort in his orange juice. Ruby stuck her tongue immaturely out at him, which he ignored. 'Richard, for the last time, you have no wrinkles except in your imagination.'

'So what's so funny, then?' Richard asked Ruby, putting the spoon down.

'Logan's got a girlfriend!' she said in a sing-along-voice. 'Which means he's going to get in trouble, right?'

'Oh that. You finally asked her out then?' Richard said conversationally to Logan, who was currently trying not to laugh at the look on his sister's face.

'Yes. And we're going out on a date to the movies this afternoon, after school, of course.' answered Logan.

'You went to your father for advice?' said a disbelieving Sparrow and when Logan nodded she said, 'Oh Avo help us all.'

'And why shouldn't he? After all, I've had plenty of experience with the opposite sex.' said Richard, pouring Ruby some juice.

'That's what worries me.' said a straight-faced Sparrow.

'Hang on, why isn't he getting in trouble?' demanded Ruby.

'Why would Logan be in trouble in the first place?' asked a confused Sparrow, taking her seat in between Logan and Richard.

'Because Dad told her that she wasn't allow to date until she's twenty.' answered Logan with a smirk that could give Richard a run for his money.

'And he's only sixteen! And the rules apply to him too, don't they, Daddy?' said Ruby.

'No, they don't.' Richard said calmly.

'But –'

'Ruby, don't whine at me. You know how I can't stand it.'

'Fine.'

'Don't sulk either. It's most unbecoming of a young lady.'

Ten minutes later, Sparrow was standing at the kitchen window watching Logan and Ruby walk to school. Logan, by some miracle, had gotten Ruby laughing again. Normally her sulks lasted for hours.

'Well, Ruby's no longer sulking.' Sparrow informed Richard. 'I can't believe you told her that she wasn't allowed to date until she was twenty!'

'Then you shouldn't have had that news report on about _pregnant_ teenage girls.' stated Richard, getting up and joining her at the window with his arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder.

'Richard, Ruby's seven years old.' Sparrow said with a slight laugh. 'Besides, what about Logan? He could get his new girlfriend pregnant.'

'Are you forgetting who re-gave him the talk? Besides, I know Logan's not stupid enough to do something like that and sex is the last thing on the kid's mind.' answered Richard.

'Are you saying that you think Ruby is going to be stupid enough to do that then?' asked a still amused Sparrow.

'I didn't say that.' said Richard, before gently kissing her neck.

Sparrow closed her eyes and smiled.

They had spent a year dating before Richard proposed to her, which was after he discovered that he would no longer be able to remain young after the discovery of the Shadow Court's destruction. It took him a while to adjust to the marriage life and being Logan's stepfather, but when Sparrow announced that she was pregnant; Richard paled dramatically and dreaded the arrival of a baby, which amused everyone.

When Ruby was born, Richard did everything possible to leave the house since her couldn't stand her crying, but then Sparrow made him babysit her while she took Logan shopping to get him some new clothes. Then, when they came back, they found Richard holding a happy and giggling Ruby with a huge smile on his face. From that day on, he became very protective of her. However, this didn't stop him being the old pirate they all knew and loved.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!<strong>

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 12 February 2012  
><strong>Updated:<br>Beta:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
